Lovebirds
by Florence-Gale
Summary: Takes Place in the prisoner of Azkaban Draco decides that it is time to apologize but chickens out at the last moment. However, he catches a glimpse of Hermione Granger and the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die in two places at once. Was that even possible? Rated T because I'm cool like that.
1. Prolouge

**Hello! This is my attempt at a Dramione **

* * *

**Prolouge**

_A pair of lovebirds flew over the grounds of a majestic, castle-like school. They landed atop one of the castle entrances that overlooked a small hut down the hill. Beneath the lovebirds stood three boisterous boys. Two of those boys were fairly chubby but the lovebirds weren't interested in them. Instead, they stared intently at the third member of the group. That boy was an average sized blonde with story grey eyes. Many would say he was an arrogant and rude boy, but the two little birds knew better. They could tell his harsh demeanor was just to hide the fact that he was insecure and wanted a person to love him, not worship him._

_From the hit down the hill, appeared another set of three children. The pair of lovebirds took no notice in the red-headed boy or the boy with glasses, but they were particularly interested in the bushy haired girl. Even the people close to her would say she was a bossy know-it-all, but in truth, she loved all and desperately wanted someone who would be more than friends. _

_"Look at him blubber!" sneered the blonde-haired boy. "Have you ever seen something quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher."_

_"Malfoy!" shrieked the girl as she stormed towards him._

_"Ahhh," greeted the blonde-boy. He had a smirk plastered on his face. "Come to see the show?"_

_"You," hissed the bushy haired girl. "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" She raised her wand and pointed it at the boy's throat. He was pressed against a stone hedge whimpering like a lost puppy. Much to his relief, the girl lowered her wand and turned to walk away. The boy and his comrades burst out in laughter, but didn't realize their mistake until it was too late. The girl spun around and punched the blonde git square in the face. His eyes widened with shock before he and the two chubby boys scampered away. Only the two lovebirds that were still watching knew that things were about to take a turn for the unexpected._

* * *

** So This is my very first fanfic! I'm soooo proud of myself. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long time it took me to write this. **

**Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, Draco and Hermione would be together**

**Oh and thanks to RainbowLuck, Marine 76, EllaLewis and Madelinea for commenting. And thanks to the people who alerted and favorited this story.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Hermione's POV

I dragged Harry up the steps to the infirmary. We only had two minutes left until Dumbledore locked the doors. If we weren't there by then, we would be locked out and everyone would know that we had freed Sirius. If people find out that we had set the alleged murderer loose, we could be sent to Azkaban. Worse yet, we would be expelled. Just as the clock chimed I saw a glimpse of Dumbledore at the end of the corridor just about to lock the door.

"Run faster Harry," I whispered to him. "Dumledore's about to lock the door!" He meerly nodded as we sprinted to the end of the hall.

"We did it professor," chirped Harry still panting from the fifty meter dash. The old professor meerly nodded and peered into the hospital wing. We stood there silently for a few short moments.

"I think they're gone," he stated simply. He was most likely referring to the other version of us. "It is safe for you to go in now." We scrambled inside before anyone roaming the hallways could spot us. However, before Professor Dumbledore locked the door, I caught a glimpse of blonde. I rubbed my eyes. Was I seeing things? Only one person in the school had pale blonde hair like the one that, Draco Malfoy. I'm sure I just imagined it. After I punched Malfoy earlier I haven't been able to get him out of my thoughts. Because of him, I missed a class! I was too busy thinking about what he said about Hagrid to remember that I had class. Maybe I should ask Madame Pomfrey for a hallucination potion. I settled down in one of the beds and stared at the cieling. I could hear Professor Snape yelling from outside the doors but despite the racket, I fell asleep.

xXxXxXx

It was the day after the incident and Ron, Harry and I were heading down to Hagrid's. I hoped he took Buckbeack's dissapearence well. It's much better than an execution. For most of the conversation with Hagrid, my mind drifted. Will I have to turn my time turner in? Is five feet too much for the transfiguration essay? How is Sirius doing? Is he feeding Buckbeak all the proper foods? I was brought back to reality when Hagrid started talking about Professor Lupin.

"...He said he never eat anythin' las' night..." stated Hagrid.

"What?" spluttered Harry. My attention was now locked onto Hagrid's every word.

"Snape told all the Slytherin's this mornin'," announced Hagrid. "Lupin's a werewolf ya see. He's packin' now 'course." Packing? Professor Lupin can't leave! He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that we've had since I first arrived in this school.

"I have to go see him," said Harry once we left Hagrid's small hut. He hurried up the hill and disappeared into the castle. I looked out at the school grounds. There were only a few first and second years scattered here and there. Even the quidditch field was empty. Everyone else must be out in Hogsmeade enjoying themselves.

"I'm going to take advantage of the empty quiddicth field," announced Ron, randomly.

"And I must go to the library," I said. Ron stared at me with with an odd expression.

"Who spends a day like this in the library, Hermione?" questioned Ron. "It's a beautiful day. Have some fun."

"Reading is fun!" I protested. "But I also have to research more on grindylows for the project." Ron shook his had disapprovingly as he walked away. I ran into the castle, up a flight of stairs and into the library. My one hope was that I wouldn't encounter any students of teachers along the way. Frankly, I wasn't in the mood to be questioned about yesterday events. As I raced through the the library doors, my head collided with someone else's. I fell to the ground and pain seared through my forehead. I could hear someone, probably a foot or two away, groaning in pain and annoyance.

"I'm so sorry," I began. "I didn't..." I trailed off when I realized who it was. Draco Malfoy, the stubborn, pigheaded git. He scowled at me as he rubbed his chin.

"Stay away from me you filthy little mudblood," he hissed.

"Gladly," I huffed as I stormed past him, and into the library. Soon, Malfoy was gone from my thoughts as I immersed myself in a book. Only a quiet chirping caught my attention. I slipped a bookmark in my book before setting it on the table and moving closer to the window. There, on the windowsill say a little bird. A lovebird to be exact. It was the most beautiful shades of green, red, yellow and orange. Not even Harry's owl was cuter than this little bird. The bird fluttered onto my shoulder and nestled her head in my hair. I let out a little giggle. This lovebird seemed to fancy me.

"Well, I have to leave," I told the bird. Instead of flying out the window, it just nestled itself even deeper in my hair. "Or you can come with me," I giggled. "I'm sure crookshanks won't mind"

* * *

**I wonder what happened with the other Lovebird.**

**Hope you enjoyed so please comment**

_**~Florence**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that this took so long, but it's here!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Draco's POV **

I paced in the common room with a bag of transfigured ice pressed to my cheek. Merlin, that girl hits hard for a mudblood. She had no right to even touch me. I'm a Malfoy and she's a muggleborn bookworm. She's beneath me. I paced some more around the common room before noticing it was empty. Yes, the Slytherin common room is normally quiet, but I've never seen it empty unless I order Crabbe and Goyle to scare off the first years.

I glanced at the clock. Shit! I forgot about charms class. To late to go now though. What am I going to do, stroll in and say at least I came for the last five minutes? That wouldn't look good for my reputation. It would be better if I ditched the class altogether. Honestly, who needs to go to a class where you're twice the height of the professor? The worst professor however is Lupin. It seems as if Dumbledore had just found him on the street and hired him out of pity. If Dumbledore keeps hiring oafs like him, this place would officially gone to the dogs.

Speaking of oafs, just look at Hagrid. He's a great buffoon! What's the point of his class anyway? It's not like I'm going to buy a blast-ended worm-thingy as a pet. I'm perfectly fine with my owl. And that bloody griffin! It almost killed me! The prissy Gryffindors looked concerned for that monstrous beast earlier. Especially the Granger girl. I really pissed her off earlier with my snide comments. Maybe I should go apologize. Bah! Me, a Malfoy? Apologize!? Apologizing to a filthy mudblood is way beneath me. But if it is, why does a part of me keeps consistantly nagging about it? A flood of Slytherins entered the common room. Classes must've finished for the day. Crabbe and Goyle clumsily made their way over to the couch on which I was currently lounging.

"Did you hear?" asked Crabbe, as dimwitted as always.

"Hear what?" I sneered. "In case you haven't noticed Crabbe, I've been in the common room since the incident earlier."

"The Gryffindors are in the hospital wing," said Goyle. I raised my eyebrow at this statement. Serves them right for touching my perect face, but what ridiculously stupid situation did they get themselves into this time? "They were attacked by dementors and Sirius Black. Black was caught and it's rumoured that he's gonna get the kiss. " I nodded as I digested this information. So Sirius Black was getting the kiss. At least the bloody dementors would leave. Sure, it's fun to taught Little Saint Potter about them, but they're just plain freaky and annoying. I got up and left the common room. The two dimwits didn't even notice because they where to engrossed with eating the snacks that they swipped from a couple of first years. I walked through the halls towards the hospital wing. If anyone got wind of what I was planning on doing, my social reputation would go down in ashes.

As I neared the wing, I became aware of a set of footsteps close behind me. I quickened my pace and hid behind a pilar right in front of the infirmary doors. I saw Dumbledore heading out.

"Three turns ought to do the trick," he called before closing the door. Before it snapped shut, I caught a glimpse of Granger's busy hair. The footsteps I heard earlier grew louder, and I peeked out to see who it was. I blinked once. Then I blinked twice. It couldn't be! How can Saint Potter and his filthy mudblood girlfriend be in two places at once. At first I thought that I was seeing things, that was until Dumbledore talked to them and let them into the hospital wing. Just before the door shut for the second time, I saw Granger. However, I think she saw me too. Shit! Now I have to worry about her ratting out on me for being up after hours. I could always tell on her and Potter, but who would believe me that they were in two places at once? I heaved a sigh as I stalked through the shadows back to my common room.

xXxXxXx

I headed down to breakfast the next day. I was late, but it didn't matter. There aren't any classes on Saturdays. I immediately wished I hadn't gone to the great hall once I opened the doors. Pansy Parkinson was chatting with the Greengrass sisters. If she saw me, she won't stop pestering me about why I missed class. I walked quickly to the table, hoping that the pug-faced girl wouldn't spot me. As I say next to Goyle, a shrill voice filled the air.

"Drakie-poo!" squealed Parkinson. "Where have you been?!" I sighed. Why couldn't Parkinson be placed in Hufflepuff or something. At least then, she wouldn't assault me with her attempts at flirting 24/7. She embraced me in a tight hug.

"Pansy," I hissed. "Let go!" She released me and acted as if nothing had happened I tried to ignore her stares as I ate my eggs. To my right, I saw Crabbe and Goyle talking in a seemingly intelligent discussion. I didn't know they could think.

"Crabbe, Goyle," I barked. "What are you talking about?"

"Profesor Lupin's a werewolf," stated Goyle. A werewolf?! Our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was a bloody werewolf? He could've killed us! I knew this place has gone to the dogs as soon as I first came here. The hall began to empty as the third years and up left to go to Hogsmeade. I drank one last sip of my orange juice before heading to the library. I know that if I went to Hogsmeade, pug-faced Parkinson would stop terrorizing me with her lovesick antics.

I only took a few minutes in the library. I needed a book on Grindylows. I never pay attention in Care of Magical Creatures. I never do, but I can't afford to fail. I grabbed two books and rushed out. Suddenly my head collided with someone else's and I fell to the ground. I groaned in annoyance as pain throbbed in my forehead. I looked in front of me and saw the Granger girls. She said something, but I didn't listen. Second time in two days! There is something wrong with this girl.

"Stay away from me you filthy little mudblood," I hissed, anger seeping into my voice. It wasn't until after I said the word mudblood did I want to take it back. Something felt wrong by saying that word, but I don't know what.

"Gladly," she scowled in an equally venomous voice before storming into the library. I scoffed as I walked up to the astronomy tower.

The astronomy tower is a peaceful place, the most serene place in all of Hogwarts. I come here often to clear my thoughts. Why had saying the word mudblood sound so weird to me before? I couldn't be holding feelings for the Granger girl, could I? No. I'm a Malfoy and a pureblood. She's and know-it-all mudblood. There's no way in hell that I can like her. I hate her. She is a poison in the wizarding world and belongs with the muggles.

A little chirp distracted me from my thoughts. I looked up to see a little lovebird. Its brightly colored feathers stood out against the dull stone bricks. It fluttered onto my hand and began pecking at my robes. I tried to shake it off, but it refused to budge. I heaved a sigh. I suppose I must take it back with me to the common room.

* * *

**So is it good? Is it bad? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Please review!**

_**~Florence**_


End file.
